Jaque mate
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: He oído de un antiguo reto que ofrecías a quien quería desafiarte, Muerte. He aprendido las reglas de tu reto. Si gano, salvas una vida que está por extinguirse; si pierdo, me quitas la vida y ese ser también muere, incluso aunque hubiese podido salvarse. Yo, Loki Laufeyson, te desafío a una partida de ajedrez por la vida de Thor Odinson.


**DISCLAIMER: Loki pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 **Otro fanfic para un reto. Esta vez, sobre Halloween. Elegí el personaje Loki, y por sorteo me tocó "Jugar al ajedrez con la Muerte". Y esto salió.**

 **Espero que les guste (mi abuela lo leyó, el primer fanfic que lee en su vida, y lo amó, así que...)**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Reto #24: Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

* * *

Siente un escalofrío cuando ella le roza el cuello con sus dedos finos y helados. Le deja hacerlo, o mejor dicho, se rinde a ello. ¿Qué podría hacer él contra la Muerte en su propio terreno?

—Mira que eres valiente. No tenía esa imagen de ti —susurra ella. Así habla siempre, en voz baja, como si la vida fuera muy ruidosa para su gusto.

—Los apuros sacan lo mejor de la gente, supongo —contesta él, fingiendo tranquilidad. Su tono es altivo y un tanto burlón como siempre que intenta ocultar que no está seguro de lo que hace.

—Me encanta. Sabes, a mí no puedes engañarme. Te conozco, Loki. Te conozco entero, de pies a cabeza, por fuera y por dentro —Muerte ríe suavemente, posándose frente a él. Sus inmensas alas de humo negro se asientan tras su espalda—. Sé tus sueños y tus miedos. Sé cuándo finges y cuando dices la verdad. Y me encanta que estés intentando fingir entereza aunque tienes todo para perder y muy poco para ganar.

—Ese "muy poco" es lo que me interesa —Loki alza la barbilla, desafiante—. Si me conoces, entonces sabes que he aprendido sobre ti por todo medio posible —ella lo deja hablar. Él no podría adivinar qué emoción trasluce su rostro—. Y he oído de un antiguo reto que ofrecías a quien quería desafiarte. He aprendido las reglas de tu reto. Si gano, salvas una vida que está por extinguirse; si pierdo, me quitas la vida y ese ser también muere, incluso aunque hubiese podido salvarse.

—Has aprendido bien —ella asiente con calma, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Él espera que Muerte diga algo más, pero ella parece esperar lo contrario. Loki carraspea y duda una milésima de segundo antes de hablar.

—Yo, Loki Laufeyson, te desafío a una partida de ajedrez por la vida de Thor Odinson.

* * *

Se sientan frente a frente en uno de los salones de Muerte. Todo es gris y negro, no hay luces, no hay sombras, no hay volumen aparente. Los sentidos de Loki se marean pronto por la falta de matices, es como si estuviera tan sólo en dos dimensiones, dentro de un simple dibujo. Muerte sí tiene tonos y sombras, negros y grises muy oscuros. No hay nada de blanco en ella, no hay nada de blanco en todo el entorno.

Loki se vio rodeado por sus inmensas alas por un momento mientras caminaban, y le pareció que eran de humo y lo sofocaban. ¿Así lo mataría ella?

—Cuidado, no querrás morir antes de tiempo —susurró Muerte con una ligera risa cuando pasó eso. Loki se alejó rápidamente antes ese consejo, que sonó como amenaza para él.

Muerte había tomado asiento en el suelo, frente a una mesa ratona de color blanco y negro a cuadros. Loki se da cuenta de que ése será el tablero cuando Muerte mueve un ala de sombra acariciando la mesa y se materializan las fichas de ajedrez ya ordenadas en ambos lados. Él tiene las blancas. Se pregunta si el blanco simbolizará la vida, y por eso no existe ese color en Muerte ni en su castillo.

—¿Sin tiempo? —pregunta sólo para cerciorarse, aunque supone la respuesta.

—Tengo toda la eternidad.

—¿Qué pasa si se declaran tablas?

—El empate es sinónimo de que gané yo —contesta ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Loki abre la boca para decir "Eso no es justo", pero sabe que está desafiando a la muerte y reclamando una vida que ella debería llevarse. No hay nada de justo en esa situación. Cierra la boca y analiza el tablero un momento antes de tocar un peón blanco y adelantarlo dos casillas.

Muerte alza una mano gris y desliza un peón negro dos casillas hacia delante, imitándolo. Loki se obliga a relajarse y deja que su mente analítica tome el mando.

Ve las posibles jugadas en el tablero, suspende el aliento un instante y luego mueve el mismo peón. El rostro de Muerte es imposible de leer cuando ella hace su movimiento con otro peón.

Loki no está tenso. No puede permitírselo, no bajo la presión en la que se encuentra. Mueve sus fichas calculando cada toque, recorriendo el tablero con los ojos mil veces antes de concretar su jugada. Mueve ficha, y Muerte lo imita. Ella está serena y silenciosa, a veces esbozando una ligera sonrisa cuando Loki se da cuenta de que ha hecho un movimiento estúpido. Avanzan las fichas por el tablero, y a ambos lados van quedando las figuras capturadas. Loki ha perdido tres peones, un caballo y una torre. Muerte se ha quedado sin un peón y un alfil.

Llega un peón de Loki a la línea final y dice que lo cambia por una segunda reina. La ficha cambia su forma sin que Muerte tenga que hacer ningún movimiento. Muerte no tarda en llegar a la línea de Loki y cambia su peón por una torre. Se capturan fichas y siguen llegando peones a las líneas del borde, y en ese momento se cambian por otras fichas. Loki está jugando con reinas, cambiando cada peón que puede por una de ellas. Ya hay cuatro reinas blancas en el tablero. Muerte, en cambio, las cambia por torres y alfiles. Hay tres alfiles y cuatro torres negras en funcionamiento. Siguen jugando hasta que Loki hace un movimiento irreversible, capturando una torre negra con su rey y entrando en una casilla de peligro.

—Jaque.

A Loki se le congela el aliento en la garganta. Mira a su rey. Mira las fichas de Muerte. Están en un rincón del tablero, una torre negra en la esquina, el rey blanco al lado de ella. No puede alejarse hacia abajo porque un alfil negro le bloquea el camino. Si se mueve en diagonal o hacia el lado contrario de donde está la torre, ella lo alcanzará, o el alfil, o la reina negra que espera pacientemente un par de cuadros más abajo. ¿Cómo llegó a esa escena?

Como si los dedos le pesaran más que una tonelada de plomo, Loki levanta su mano, toma su rey y lo desliza al lugar más comprometido de todos, donde puede ser capturado por cualquiera de las tres fichas de Muerte. Si va a perder, lo hará de la forma más ostentosa posible. El corazón ya no le late a una velocidad normal. Todos sus sentidos se han bloqueado. Se siente vacío.

 _Lo siento, hermano._

Muerte mira el tablero, como si la jugada no fuese evidente. Apoya los codos en el borde de la mesa, y reposa la barbilla en sus manos, como si tuviera que pensárselo mucho. Loki aprovecha ese momento para cerrar los ojos y pensar en todo lo que ha hecho. Así que este será su final, perdiendo una partida de ajedrez. Las palabras "jaque mate" penden en el aire, a punto de ser dichas. Él las espera con la resignación de un condenado a muerte que sabe que no podrá evitar la sentencia; su corazón se encoge por Thor, no por él. La imagen de su hermano agonizante de una enfermedad incurable es lo único que puede ver en su mente, pero se obliga a cambiarlo por pensamientos más felices, más llenos de sol, de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, todas las veces que fueron hermanos y rieron juntos. Todo eso se ha perdido.

 _Dilo ya. Jaque mate. Dilo ya, y mátame, que la espera es una agonía. Perdí. Jaque mate. Dilo._

E intenta negociar a pesar de eso. Abre los ojos, abre la boca, y las palabras salen solas.

—Déjalo vivir. Hazme tu sirviente; tortúrame; dame la peor muerte de todas. Pero déjalo vivir. Te daré lo que quieras; haz lo que quieras conmigo. Pero deja a Thor vivir.

Muerte alza la mirada lentamente hacia él, y se endereza, dejando ambas manos sobre su regazo. Realmente se lo plantea. Pero su decisión ya ha sido tomada.

—No —dice, y baja la mirada al tablero.

Loki vuelve a cerrar los ojos; una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, hirviendo como un reguero de aceite caliente. Lo ha perdido todo por estúpido. Por creer que podía ganarle a la muerte una partida de ajedrez.

—Abandono.

La palabra queda suspendida en el aire. Loki abre los ojos sin entender.

—¿Qué?

Muerte lo está mirando con un gesto de indiferencia.

—Abandono —repite.

Loki mira el tablero, con la boca abierta pero sin saber qué decir. La lágrima le hace cosquillas mientras se desliza por su mentón.

Abandona.

La muerte abandona la partida.

La realización lo golpea como una pared de ladrillos.

Loki ganó.

—Morirá algún día, porque es mortal —dice Muerte en un tono sereno—. Pero no hoy.

Se pone de pie. Loki no sabe qué decir, y la imita. Las piezas de ajedrez se han desvanecido en humo. Muerte se aleja caminando descalza por el salón negro y gris.

—Gracias —dice él en voz alta, su garganta encogida por el agradecimiento y el terror que acaba de pasar. Muerte no hace ningún ademán que indique que lo oyó, y desaparece por una puerta negra al otro lado del salón.

Loki se queda un momento ahí, luego se da la vuelta y corre fuera del palacio de la Muerte.

A partir de ese día, el dios del engaño aprende el valor de la misericordia.


End file.
